Dream Halation
by PastellRain
Summary: Extremely self-indulgent fictional "autobiography" about the dreams I have at night. Starring my self insert, featuring Vocaloid characters and OCs. Rated T for my sense of humor every now and then.
**Note** : I highly advise you to read this Author's Note, it will tell you quite a lot of information.

 **This is a super, super, super self-indulgent piece of writing**. It's told from my self-insert OC's point of view for goodness sakes. I'm Haku's friend and I'm basically in my own little fantasy world. Sorry about that. This is mostly almost like a fancied-up fictional autobiography. I don't even think most people would wanna read it, lol. It's pretty much for me, and for people who are interested in me? (Why would anyone even...)

So I finally got around to doing this idea! A story about my dreams! And of course, Vocaloids are often in them! The only reason I posted this on fanfiction because the Vocaloid characters being in it gave me an excuse to. :p

To tell the truth, not _ever_ _ything_ I write in this story is strictly from my dreams. My dreams usually don't make that much sense to really tell a full story. So I mostly just stitch together random elements of my dreams and connect them with a bit of made-up story.

I'm 14 in this story. It's my favorite age. My self insert OC is forever 14. Missouri is 14, almost 15. Joy is 13. Haku (and Neru) are 16 like they are in Whimsica. Luka is 16, almost 17.

About Missouri: She's actually from a dream I had when I was little! I dreamed I was friends with a girl named Missouri, teehee. She wore a green turtleneck and we were playing with blocks.

I am legitimately afraid of the anxiety I sometimes get in my dreams. I'm also emetophobic, meaning I fear puke, and it's the subject of a lot of my nightmares.

It also seems that all my dreams take place in this other world, and it's the same world every time. But I love how interesting my dreams can be! They are often memorable even though I was so scared. My dreams often have me going to school on a cruise ship, and school being connected to the mall... and mall stores that don't even exist!

Hey, and even though I'm scared in this story quite a bit, I have some friends by my side here! (AKA fictional characters). This story as a way to make my dreams seem less scary. Not gonna lie, but sometimes I actually love that feeling of terror, even though I'm well... terrified of it. But if I put my favorite characters in the picture, it's no longer a nightmare, but instead a fun adventure where I'm meeting my favorite characters!

Wow, I'm rambling. But hey. This fic is pure self-indulgence. That's what to expect.

* * *

 **Pastell's POV**

Once upon a time, I really wanted ice cream. It was the middle of the middle of the night, and I was living in my temporary home-for-now. My home always changes. Very mysteriously too, as if this were some sort of nonsensical dream. Sometimes it's on a ship. Sometimes it's just a house in a suburb. Today it was in an apartment in the big city.

The time? It was half past one o' clock and a full moon was in the starless sky. My parents were asleep. I wanted ice cream so bad, my tastebuds were crying.

So I rose out of bed, tiptoed to the door, and left my apartment in my pajamas. Yes me, the scaredy-cat, all by herself. I don't know what got into me. The dark halls were unnerving, but it became better as I got outside. There weren't very many streetlights though, or stars in the cloudy sky. The entire city was asleep, except for the party people on the way other side of the city.

I walked down the street, to the Ice Cream Palace (which was a tiny yet cozy place in the corner). Surprisingly, it was still open. And it wasn't just open, it was thriving. Guys from my school were sitting around tables, eating globs of ice cream, filled with M&M's. I decided that was what I wanted, vanilla with M&M's.

As I struggled to eat my huge bowl of ice cream (I may have overestimated my craving), some guys from the other table ran into the bathroom, holding their stomachs, yelling "I ate too much!". That was when I started wondering, why were all these guys eating huge amounts of ice cream late at night anyway?

Deciding I wasn't going to make myself sick like them, I left a lot of ice cream in the bowl and went on home.

As I stepped out of the Ice Cream Palace... oh no... there was a roller-coaster! Aaah!

Sometimes in my world, roller-coasters would randomly replace walking paths. The only way to advance to the other side would be to... ride the roller-coaster.

Normally, I would find them fun. But not at midnight, with a stomach full of ice cream, in a dark and sad place, all alone, and while my anxiety was starting to peak again.

I took a deep breath, and decided I had to go on. My mind was filled with darkness. I just wanted to get out of here. The old dusty cart squeaked as it went through the tracks. The roller-coaster went underground where it was dark and horrible. It sped up and down, went upside-down... augh, it was all a blur!

I was going to rush back home, but... where this this scary hallway come from!? This scary solo roller-coaster spit me out in a scary hallway!

Down the hallway, there was a ghostly face. Every other step, where would be a new face on the wall. I have no idea, but it freaked me out. The faces looked like they were suffering. I'm scared of watching people suffer. I can't even help them. I just want to get away from them.

"We're all going to die..." One face muttered. It began to cough and wheeze. Another face made moaning noises.

I was almost to my room, luckily. Wait a minute, my home changed again! And somehow I knew about it. Suddenly, I lived on a cruise ship again. This was a cruise ship. When I got to room 456, I knocked on the door.

My dad came out, wearing a towel, as he took a shower every morning without fail. The normality of everything and the bright atmosphere of the lively ship suddenly made me feel so much better. Until...

"Where were you?" He yelled.

"Getting... ice... cream." I squeaked.

"Why didn't you get me any?" My dad seemed mad. But not for the reason I expected.

My mom called me into the bathroom. She was going to do my hair. While I was in the bathroom, I saw a huge wave out the window. (I was on a cruise ship now, remember?)

The wave crashed through the window and flooded the bathroom with salty aquamarine water.

Oh no!

While we were going to call someone to fix this whole predicament, my parents and I decided to go have some fun on the pool deck. We took our cat, Scout, and my stuffed rabbit, Muffin.

* * *

This pool deck was huge, and the pools were great! So many beautiful round pools, each a different temperature! All around, was a shaded walkway, a restaurant, and a big patch of sand to make it feel like a real paradise.

And that's when I saw... _her_.

It was... gah! Luka Megurine! Every time I saw her, I got all tingly and shivery... in a good way! Except I also get all wiggly... in a bad way! I always want to spend time with her, but strange feelings always got in the way of just... going up to her, a-and her wavy pink hair!

I began to hide in one of the little round pools while Luka was laying back in her... bikini, drinking one of those tropical drinks, crossing her... impossibly long legs on the beach chair, all alone... in peaceful solitude.

I looked behind me and saw my curly-haired friend, Missouri, blowing bubbles in the pool. She's really quiet, yet nice. I still don't know exactly why she's named after a state. Missouri and I knew each other since we were both little, in nursery school. We met while playing with blocks. Missouri always wears green. I've never seen her in any other color.

"Heh heh." I felt a little embarrassed. She saw me gazing at Luka, for who knows how long! No, it's not what you think! Luckily, Missouri didn't judge. She took out little sparkling gems to throw in the water, then we dove underwater to get them. It was fun, because the water went down pretty deep and it was like diving for treasure. Did I mention I really like to swim? Afterwards, we relaxed together.

Missouri then said "Want to go shop?"

"Sure!" I said. I made sure to ask my parents, and went with Missouri to the huge shopping place. Really, it was like a full-size mall on a cruise ship!

We went up the stairs to our favorite bookstore. Such beautiful tales adorned the shelf. Well, I don't know really, since I never read them before. But they looked beautiful. A lot of the other novels were historic, fantasy, and um... romance. Not that I liked romance or anything. Or Luka. Wait, what am I saying? Anyway, I sure wish I could write epic and sophisticated books like the ones I saw. Not like this stupid story.

We left in the wrong area, and ended up in the school's media center. (Oh, I forgot to tell you that when my home changes, the location of my school also changes.)

Missouri and I suddenly realized we had school, and we were missing it!

School!? Oh, I really didn't like school. Why did it have to be so dull, gray and concrete? And depressing? It was as if our school was inside a giant intestinal track. Why couldn't it be colorful and fun and whimsical and...

* * *

Before I could finish complaining, I was suddenly wearing stuffy school clothes, carrying boring heavy books, trudging up some cold blocky stairs amongst a pushing, shoving, dense crowd of other suffering students in this terrible constipated lower intestine of a building. When I walked up a few flights of stairs, I realized school was really tall today. The worst part was that there was a center between the stairs where you could look down and see the first floor... eek! Do they even consider people who have a fear of heights? I really should've taken the elevator, I think.

I was so afraid I would fall. Eventually, I got to class. Gym class, that was. Gym class, which I had with nobody. Not Missouri, just a bunch of mean kids who happen to be good at dodgeball. (Which is a very bad thing).

"We're going to run laps around the mall!" The yelling gym teacher blew his whistle and commanded.

Oh, the mall! That would be fine! Actually, I was really looking forward to it. That is, unless I fall in any booby-traps this time. The mall was filled with those.

We walked out to the dark, scary portion of the mall. A corner with nothing there, except for a movie theater which was showing Frozen 2. It involved Elsa trying to jump up to the aurora but then she fell off a cliff and Anna had to find her. Also, Elsa did another solo that was going on the top charts right now. Anyway, I made sure to run across the dark part of the mall as fast as I could.

Past the burger joint, and the sparkly clothing store, and The Toy Box, and the art store, there was the anime store, just where I wanted to visit. I popped inside and saw the wall of manga and Pokemon collectibles. I got some manga, and a plush of Kero-chan. Oh, and some Pocky. I squeezed all of them in my already overstuffed backpack.

I got out and then fell in a booby trap. It set off a giant rolling ball to chase after me and crush me! Like in Indiana Jones! So I ran! Past the restaurant and the everything-store and the pet store... But then, I dropped Muffin. I felt my entire life slip away.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

There was no time to think.

It was either to pick Muffin back up and risk getting run over... or to leave Muffin behind. The giant rolling metal ball made a loud low rumble. Everything was trembling.

Muffin is a Beanie Buddy. You know how those are never made anymore!? Those silly Beanie Boos replaced them all. I decided to take the chance to rescue Muffin. I dove backwards on my feet, swept up the plush in one quick movement. Right as the rolling ball's shadow menaced over me, I fled ahead! Zip!

And so, when I got back to gym class, I was in trouble for setting off the giant metal ball and apparently turning two students into ghosts. Well, at least they could still attend class? I feel guilty now. It was a booby trap, but it was still kind of my fault... sort of.

Off topic. Why is it called a booby trap when no boobies are involved?

* * *

I'll skip ahead a few. Once the sun was setting, I went back on the pool deck, sitting in solitude, and sighing. The ship was almost to the island of their destination. Missouri was already back in her room getting ready for her ballet recital (which I was going to attend tonight!), so I hung out alone, watching the sun set, thinking of some weird stuff probably. That was when...

"Hello."

I turned around, and...

Kyaah! It was Luka Megurine and she was talking to me and she was smiling! And her wavy pink hair was flowing in the wind and she was glowing in the sunset and oh my gosh! She sat down right next to me!

"Hullo." I tried saying hello, but my mouth didn't open and the words didn't come out right. "I am prprb happy yooo mm sitting with me."

Why do I always have trouble talking at the worst moments?

Luka looked at me, puzzled. GAAH! I blew it!

"Hey, let's play." Luka suddenly said with a gently glowing smile.

Huh? I thought Luka was serious and refined, cold like those arctic eyes of hers. But... she wanted to play? And she said it with a warm smile that reflected the warm breezy tropical sunset?

"Oohkay." I bumbled out. I was trying to hide the fact I was overwhelmingly happy.

"Let's play hide and seek." Luka suggested. "I'll hide."

I followed what she said, turned my back and counted to one-hundred. I could hear Luka's bubbly little laugh and footsteps every now and then (I could tell she was wearing high heels, how classy), which made me smile as I had my back to the wall. When I turned around again, Luka had completely disappeared. No biggie. After all, the goal of the game was to find her, right? But still... I did kind of wish she could've suggested a game that involved us spending more time... together. I-I mean... nothing! Never mind!

The giant red tomato sun was sinking even deeper, which made finding Luka become gradually more difficult. I looked in all of the little pools, high and low, even in the restaurant (where I did get sidetracked a little and eat some cookies), and I even looked in all the toilets!

Argh, where was Luka!? Ah, I know... maybe she just wanted to get away from me! Noooo! That couldn't be true! I couldn't let myself think that would be true! Maybe she got lost! Oh no, I needed to find Luka!

* * *

So that's when I started going to different floors. This cruise ship was huge. One-hundred floors, are you serious!?

The only floored inhabited were floors 1-12 (hotel rooms and typical cruise ship spots), 13-16 (other fun spots, clubs), 17-22 (other places you wouldn't normally find on a cruise ship, such as an art store and a planetarium or a grocery store), 23-25 (school), 26-33 (the huge mall center), and 100 (the pool deck way at the tippy top.)

The rest of the floors (34-99) were shrouded in mystery and secrets. Nobody dared to go there for some reason. The mysterious floors would make for a really really epic adventure, if only I wasn't so scared.

By the time I was into my search, with a map and a survival kit by my side (and a trusty explorer's hat and vest, accompanied by adventurous musical tracks), night was falling and inky darkness clogged the hallways. The cabin hallways were tight, musty and eerie. The only source of light were the dim, flickering candles low on the peeling walls. Shouldn't this place have better lighting? Maybe they just couldn't afford it for all 100 floors.

Suddenly I remembered I was a huge scaredy cat. The anxiety punched me right in the nerve and I began whimpering. Floor 86. The darkest floor on the whole ship. I emerged from the elevator, clutching my stuffed rabbit, Muffin, tightly. (Don't laugh at me.)

All around me were the faded sounds of echoing creaks, dripping water, and even... people moaning and groaning...

I was all alone. I began to hobble down one of the eerie halls. Gulp...

Even though being alone was scary, at least that meant no ghost was with me. I began to hope I really was alone. It would be for the best. Just not for my anxiety and eventually my stress levels.

I concluded that Luka wasn't on floor 86 once I got to the other side. At least it seemed that way. Time to check floor 77.

Floor 77 was a little brighter. That didn't exactly make it better. As I turned to the hallway my heart almost exploded. A ghost! There was a scary purple ghost with big pointy scythe-like teeth and empty hollow eyes! I stifled a huge scream and sprinted in the other direction, powered by an exploding burst of extra adrenaline. I was about to leap onto the elevator but the button broke! I felt my nerves shatter to pieces. But if I screamed, the ghosts might find me!

Oh, why did I have to play hide and seek with Luka anyway? Why? Why did I get into this!?

I froze into a Pastell Popsicle in a little corner of the wall. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was panicking so much, I couldn't panic anymore at this point. I simply just accepted that the ghosts were behind me and we're going to eat my soul and I was dead now and they were going to banish me to the dark place and I was going to die young so I pretty much just gave up. RIP me.

Another tap.

I noticed the tap felt kind of friendly. Nobody was sucking my soul out. I was still inside of my body and I felt okay. Maybe it was a friendly ghost? Or maybe it wasn't a ghost at all.

I dared myself to turn around, and as soon as I did...

I felt like I was saved. The anxiety just hopped on a boat and sailed away!

Why? Because it wasn't a ghost, it was Haku! I was so happy to see her I jumped up and hugged her!

Haku is my friend. She's shy and a little strange. She's two years older than me, but because I skipped a grade, and she got held back a grade, we're in the same art class!

We met one day at school at gym class during dodgeball. I was out of the game, dejectedly sitting against the wall, trying to avoid being hit by any further monster balls.

Suddenly one ball was plummeting right at my face. I thought it was all over. Haku must've noticed that I was in danger, because then she rushed in front of me to shield me from the ball. She got herself out of the game in the process. I couldn't believe my eyes. That was a true sacrifice.

Afterwards, she walked up to me with her legs wobbling, probably from all the tension.

"H-hello. M-my name is... Haku Yowane... and um..." She stuttered.

Her face turned red and she looked away. Then a dodgeball hit her in the butt and knocked her over so she started crying.

But this girl just saved my head! I could tell she just wanted to be friends, so I hugged her and took her to the nurse's office. It was the least I could to to return her favor.

(End of flashback)

Um yeah... so anyway...

"Haku, there's ghosts in here!" I whimpered.

"Oh, the ghosts?" Haku said. "I come to this floor every night to feed them."

She smiled sweetly.

I was puzzled and dumbfounded.

"But Haku, don't they eat people's souls!?" My voice rose an octave.

"No, they eat candy!" Haku chirped. "Look!"

Haku took a candy from her bag, held her hand out right next to her, and in seconds a small ghost approached and ate the candy! (And the wrapper too.)

The ghost jumped up and down, nudged against Haku's shoulder and began dancing with all the other ghosts. The ghosts came in all sorts of sizes and shapes and transparent colors. They were kind of glowy and squishy-looking and had no legs. They were kind of cute, now that I looked at them.

"So these ghosts are friendly?" I asked.

"The ghosts are my friends." Haku said. "They're lonely because everyone ran away from them. They just wanted to be friends..."

Suddenly I felt a little bit bad for the ghosts. And then I thought, maybe there is nothing in life to be scared of... But... I'm still scared of everything.

I told Haku about Luka and that I had to find her. It was also getting late and should be time for me to eat dinner with my family... and then go to Missouri's ballet recital! What if I miss that!?

Haku and I said goodbye to the ghosts and went to floor 73. We were in for a huge surprise, there was light in this room! It was filled with electrical sockets, and kids all playing on their Nintendo DS. Kids were just scattering around everywhere in these ships to find a secret place to play, and it seemed like the kids took a liking to this floor due to the electrical sockets.

Luka wasn't on this floor, but I did get to trade Pokemon.

Floor 69 was the floor with the strip club, so we skipped it.

Floor 68 was flooded. Floor 67 was a jungle with real tropical plants and bugs and monkeys. Floor 66.6 was ablaze in fire and had evil laughter playing all through it. Floor 65 was an empty void of nothing.

Floor 64... We came out and was amazed by what we saw. It was broad and beautiful. We were standing on a bouncy cloud. There was a huge rainbow above us, flying rabbits, and candy clouds above us with colorful rainbow rain falling from them. We stood in it for a while, in awe, until we began to look like splatter paintings from the drops of colorful rain.

Haku and I began to look around, crossed a rainbow bridge, rode across a giant pink cookie, and we found a swimming pool filled with clear bubbly soda. The rain created temporary rainbow ripples on the fizzy surface.

"It's so beautiful..." Haku squeaked, on the verge of tears. I pat her back and nodded.

Just then, a small girl with auburn hair, brown skin and pink overalls floated down from a parasol. She was also carrying a pink stuffed koala.

"My name is... Joy..." The girl said. She seemed a little bit shy. "Welcome to my... secret floor... Except now, it really isn't really... a secret anymore."

"Did you see anyone else on this floor?" I asked, beginning to describe her. "She's um... tall and... um... coral pink hair that elegantly cascades down her back, and... mysterious ethereal blue eyes like the Arctic... ocean..." I rubbed my dainty little fingers together and hid my face, because I was doing that weird thing where I couldn't stop smiling again.

"Um..." Joy began biting her lip and conjoining her hands. So did I. "Y-yeah..."

"Um... well, no. But she sounds... nice." Joy said. "Maybe I can help... you look."

I made a mental note that floor 64 was the really magical pretty floor so that we could all visit again. For now, we left the floor and went on in our search for the missing Luka.

* * *

Joy, Haku and I went back to the pool deck, and we noticed everything was pitch black. The pool deck was almost empty, except for a few late-night swimmers. And drinkers. But my, did the stars shine bright.

"So, Joy..." I said. "Since you're with us now... I'm Pastell. That's my friend Haku. So, where do you live?"

"I'm in room 455..." Joy answered.

"Hey!" My face lit up, "That room is right next to mine! I'm in 456!"

"I'm in 889..." Haku mentioned sadly. I hugged her.

"Don't worry Haku, you'll always be close to me in my heart." I cuddled.

"I go... to the school here." Joy said, "I'm in ninth grade."

"Oh, Haku and I happen to be tenth graders!" I said. "So is our friend, Missouri. I known her since I was little, and I always go to her... ballet recitals..."

It hit me... I was missing Missouri's ballet recital!

"Oh crap!" I said, "Her ballet recital! I gotta go back to my room to get ready!"

Joy and Haku went with me.

I opened the door to my room and...

"Where were you?" My dad asked. "Were you getting ice cream without me?"

My cat, Scout, meowed in the background. She was in love with ice cream.

"Not now," I said, "I need to get dressed!"

I went to the upper room, while Joy and Haku sat down with my mom.

"Hello, Pastell's little friends!" My mom said cheerfully. "Would you like to see Pastell's embarrassing baby pictures and know her embarrassing secrets?"

So I got dressed. Now in my fancy clothes, I walked out to Haku and Joy laughing their heads off.

"What's up?" I asked. I felt like I was missing something interesting.

"Aww... look at Pastell's little clown costume!" My mother cooed. "Did you know that she used to be scared of ducks?"

My mom was showing my friends the baby pictures. And telling embarrassing secrets! Anything but that!

"Mom!" I yelled. "We have to go now!"

"Ooh, can I come too?" My mom asked.

"Sure..." I said.

* * *

So we went to the auditorium on the ship, and arrived just in time for the show...

Missouri came out and danced so gracefully, as if she was light enough to balance on a feather! I kept watching, and found that it was unfolding into a Cinderella play. Missouri was Cinderella, and the fairy godmother was... aah!

It was... it was Luka! Luka was the fairy godmother! She wore such a beautiful blue sparkly dress and a wonderful white tiara! And her wings were so precious! Her hair was done perfectly for the scene, all curled and bouncy!

"What a magical performance..."

Luka the fairy godmother turned a pumpkin into a carriage, and some mice into horses... and she transformed Missouri's rags into a beautiful gown by dancing with her and twirling her around! Aaah! Luka was such a great dancer and I felt so happy for Missouri!

But by the end of the ball, the magic all wore off, and Missouri had to run away so the prince wouldn't see that Cinderella wore rags...

But then... the fairy godmother came back and she and Cinderella... they...

My heart stopped and everything turned pink and red...

...

 _Kissed_.

They kissed! Luka swooped Missouri up in her arms, twirled her around seductively, gazed into her eyes, and kissed her!

It turned out Luka wasn't a fairy godmother after all, she was a fairy GIRLFRIEND! Wow!

"Cinderella..." Luka's wonderful majestic voice echoed throughout the auditorium. Ah, her acting was brilliant! "You are already so beautiful, just the way you are. My heart... my heart had always been beating for you. Cinderella... do you love me too?"

"Luka..." Missouri sighed, looking into her eyes. She answered Luka's question with another emotional kiss.

Why... why was I turning so red!? Next to me, Haku was crying tears of joy, and Joy was taking a picture on her phone. Everyone's parents seemed to have left. I guess it was too much for them.

After the performance ended with a round of applause, I met up with Missouri, and Luka too. I introduced everyone to each other. Being surrounded by this much friendship made me so happy!

"Missouri, you were great! And Luka too!"

I will never ever forget the beautiful performance I saw, and that magical moment!

* * *

"It was just a stage kiss. It didn't mean anything!"

"I know Missouri... but you did so well!"

Feeling hungry for a late night snack, we all bonded over some delicious dessert in the restaurant. They served flan, melting chocolate cake, and parfaits!

We walked out into the upper deck, during what should've been a magical, beautiful night... Well, it was a magical night already, but...

But...

I saw after a few seconds of dreamy contentedness with my friends, that Haku was pointing to the sky. I looked to her face. Her skin had gone positively pale. Her pupils were small and darting as if she had seen absolute terror.

"What... is that?" Haku's voice trembled.

Do I dare look in the sky? I did anyway. Then I saw it. It wasn't the moon, it was too big for that. It looked quite like a moon though. Round, with craters... and a... was that a _face_!?

Holding on to Haku's shoulders, and Joy's shoulders on mine, I winced and shivered. The chill of the night crept to my bones and rattled them. That thing in the sky looked downright terrifying. It's intimidating face was something straight from my nightmares! What was it? Why was it in the sky and when did it appear? What did it mean?

 _What was going to happen_...?

* * *

 **Note** : That was a lot gayer than intended! Especially the recital part~

Sorry, my imagination got carried away *blushes*! Crushes and yuri kisses and girl fun, oh my!

Yikes! And that was the moon from Majora's Mask in the sky! The one that had been giving me nightmares since I was a little girl! It's going to be a plot point in this "story", stay tuned! I absolutely adore the sense of danger it gives just by being in the sky. Every day it will get bigger until we realize it will crush us al if we don't do something! Yikes!


End file.
